Arithmetic
by Nerosiin X
Summary: Light just cannot get his math done and L just cannot help but point it out! It's probably because L's a Class A stalker when it comes to Light...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Thanks to my beta, Rebel in the Emerald Blaze, find her on my profile! :)**

* * *

**Arithmetic**

Light was frustrated.

Fully, wholly, frustrated.

L would not leave him alone at all. Every time he tried to go to the toilet, L would camp outside the door in his usual creepy position. Every time he tried to go out with Misa to arrange a date or something, L would be hunching over his shoulder trying to read his texts. Every time he tried to eat something, L would step in front of him (usually stepping on his feet) to get to the treats first.

And he'd say something like, "My suspicions of you being Kira have increased by 6.4% because you have been trying to avoid me." Or something like that along those lines, Light had tuned him out a long time ago.

So it was safe to say that Light Yagami was frustrated.

Just as he was about to spoon a large bite of the coveted stewed apple into his mouth, a tap resounded on his shoulder, causing him to flinch involuntarily, and drop the hard-earned sweet dessert all over his math homework.

...Light Yagami was seeing red.

"L!"

An older man with an overgrown childish demeanor blinked at him, finger poised and ready to poke again.

"...Yes?"

Light slammed his hands onto his desk, seething at the loss of a perfectly delicious apple stew and his homework. His teacher could've killed him tomorrow (not if Light killed him with the Death Note first, but that was besides the point) for the lack of homework.

"Ryuzaki, you have just ruined my work!"

"How?" L gingerly picked up one of the sheets of paper strewn across Light's desk. "It's still in working order."

"Not that one, this one!"

Light snatched the paper off of L and presented him with a different one.

"Ryuzaki, this is my math homework. Math. Homework. It's hard and you just ruined it!" Light wailed.

"Oh." L didn't seem too bothered that he had caused Light to spill the stew on his homework. "Can we go down to the store to get some strawberry shortcake?"

"Go to hell, Ryuzaki."

L raised his slender finger, a small smile curving itself onto his face. "Light, you have increased your chances of being Kira by 1.3% by damning me to hell."

"Psch. Besides, I said 'go to hell', not 'damn you to hell'." Light rolled his eyes, knowing it was useless to argue with L at the moment while he was in his craving-for-sugar stage. He flicked open his laptop cover, still rather harsh, angry at L's nonchalance at his homework, at the world. He was supposed to be the world's best detective, for goodness' sake! It was a wonder at how he had ever beaten the real Coil and Denevue to gain possession of their identities.

"I already knew that. So, can we go to the store?"

Light groaned in frustration. "Ryuzaki, can't you go by yourself? You're 24, for god's sake!"

"One, I don't believe in God. Two, I don't know the way."

Wide eyes tracked Light's every move as he snorted, knowing it to be a guise. They had been there too many times to count and still L was trying to pull a fast one.

"L, don't pretend. You know the way," he stressed. "And I have to get on to my math-again. Can't you go raid the pantry or something?"

With L wandering away and biting his thumb at the prospect of a strawberry, Light was left alone once again.

"And he's supposed to be good at this stuff..."

...

...

...

"But I am."

Light literally flew back in shock, his heart thudding in his chest as a girly screech wormed its way out of his mouth. L was perched atop his desk in the same, hunched-over position, biting his thumbnail.

"There's a 96% chance that you got this wrong."

Light found L pointing at the bottom of his fruit stained page.

"It's correct."

"Incorrect."

"Correct!"

"Incorrect, and so is your statement."

"You're wrong! They're both correct!"

Light slammed his hands onto his desk for the second time that night, making L wobble slightly as his perfect balance was made imperfect.

"I am always correct, and I can show you how to do that question." L blinked slowly, beckoning for a pencil which was not passed to him. "That question has a 4% of being correct, unless I have missed something vital to my observation."

L flicked Light's forehead, causing him to flinch away in irritation. "Can I please have a pencil?"

The younger make begrudgingly passed him the pencil, watching the simple movements that L was making across another sheet of paper.

"Light? Are you listening?"

Light shrugged. "Not really, you're kinda boring, Ryuzaki."

"Oh." The detective put the object down. "Then I guess you have a 150% chance of getting detention tomorrow, Mr. Yagami."

"And be stuck with you, watching you watch me do my homework?" Light shuddered. "No way. Explain it to me, Ryuzaki. I can take it."

L stared blankly at him. "Light, I've already explained it. You just weren't listening."

"Explain it again."

"Okay. Look at the question." The end of the pencil tapped against the paper. "I rewrote it for you."

"Thanks." Light was being overly sarcastic now.

**Question 3:**

_2014 numbers are placed along a circle. The sum of any 5 random numbers along the circle is 40. Find all possible combinations._

_(3 marks)_

Beneath the original question's neatly printed wording was Light's scrawl of five numbers- 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

And beneath L's newly written question, the detective had penciled in five 8s.

"L, why can't it be my answer? My answer's correct!"

L shook his head. "You're not illiterate, so read. It says five random numbers. Therefore, it cannot be your combination. What if the chance of picking a combination like 6, 7, 8, 6, 9 was made? Or even 7, 7, 7, 7, 9? They don't even equal 40."

Light went back to being frustrated.

"I don't want your help anymore! Get off my desk!"

L nodded, eyes still boring through Light's. "Can we go to the store? I only found a strawberry."

Light tried to shoo him away. "I gotta do work. Get off my desk. Now."

"I'll give you a strawberry if you let me stay." The strawberry was held out as L pouted slightly.

"Ryuzaki! Get off my desk!"

"...You're just jealous because my strawberry's smarter than you."

* * *

**I hope that this was enjoyable! If you don't mind, please leave a review. :3 Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. :D**


End file.
